


Obey

by SherryBaby14



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: Your father gets Negan to take you on as his wife in exchange for giving Negan weapons.  I’ve also been stalking your blog and I noticed you like pretty dresses, so I put a pretty dress in there too J
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Obey

How could this be happening to you? You bit your lip and shook out your hands. 

“Relax.” He reached out and squeezed your shoulder, reminding you exactly why this is happening to you. 

“Sit down. We have to talk.” When your father returned three days late from his latest scavenge you knew something was wrong. “I made a deal. It’s for your own good.” 

Now that deal was becoming a reality. 

“I can’t do this.” You started pacing in the tiny room in the strange factory. 

“You can and you will.” Your father stepped in front of you. “It’s the only way to keep you safe.” 

“Let’s leave.” You reached out and took his hand. “Run away.”

“We’re lucky this is the situation.” Of course, your father would say that. Once the ceremony was done he was free. 

You, however, would be trapped in a weird place with a new husband.

“Try and enjoy this. I’m excited to walk you down the aisle.” He touched the veil that hung over the back of your head and brought it forward.

You noticed your father was carrying a garment bag. He dropped it on the table of the small farmhouse the two of you were hiding in.

“It’s not white, but you will look beautiful.” 

The maroon gown was the most stunning piece of fabric you had ever worn, but dressing up in the apocalypse, no matter the reason, was stupid. 

Always the good daughter, in the end, you went along with your father’s wishes and did your hair and makeup this morning too. 

He insisted on the veil as well. Neither you or your future husband had laid eyes on each other, but when you arrived this morning and got a look at the walkers tied to the gate as well as the gruff men guarding it, you got a good idea of what he was going to be like. 

“Please. Just give them the guns. They don’t care about me.” Your lip started to quiver.

“I know they don’t, but maybe in time, he will. I told you, that was the trade.” Your father sighed. “Again, you will be safer here than I could ever keep you.” 

“You traded me?” You jumped up from the couch. “For what?”

“Their leader will marry you, and I am going to give them our stockpile.” Your father sighed.

“Wait, so I’m not even payment? He has to marry me to pay you? And the guns are what…a dowry?” You were about to hyperventilate.

“I’m getting older. I can’t protect you any longer. This way you get some sort of life in the apocalypse.”

You could read between the lines. You were a burden; one your father didn’t want to handle any longer. You should have run away that night, left as soon as he told you about his deal, but you were scared and probably incapable of taking care of yourself. Hell, you’d never even killed a walker.

“He’s ready if you are.” A man stuck his head in the room.

Your father held out his arm and you linked yours with his. The pomp and circumstances of a wedding seemed silly, but your father said your future husband insisted. 

The door pushed open right away and you tried to keep your chin up. The veil your father managed to find was thicker than you would’ve liked and it made it difficult to see clearly. If you weren’t holding his arm you might have crashed into whatever else was in the room.

“Alright. Let’s see what I’m taking on for a thousand guns.” The voice boomed into the room.

It was deep and commanding, but the tone brought a snicker from the other men present. You wanted to collapse under the veil and disappear with embarrassment.

“Don’t forget pops, the second this ceremony is over you’re taking me personally to that weapons stockpile you bragged about.” Your husband didn’t even care about your walk down the aisle.

“Remember your part of the deal. This wedding is real. You will take care of my daughter.” Your father showed the exact same respect.

“Oh, I’ll take care of her. Husband and wife. To death do us part.” His voice grew louder. “The whole shebang.” 

More snickers followed his comment.

Your father stopped walking and dropped his arm a hand reached out and took yours. It was large and rough. Through your veil, you looked up at your soon-to-be. He was tall.

“Is it safe to lift this?” He looked over his shoulder at the bodies behind him who all laughed.

Humiliated was an understatement. You chin trembled as your eyes pooled with tears. You pinched them shut as the veil was lifted.

“Woah.” His voice went soft.

No laughter followed from his cronies. You waited for an insult to follow. 

“What’s your name sweetheart?” He lifted his other hand and ran it across your jaw.

“Y/N.” Your voice shook.

“Well Y/N, I am a very lucky man. You are the most beautiful bride I’ve ever seen.”

His words surprised you enough you opened your eyes. Your breath caught in your throat as you took him in, his slick-backed dark hair and lean frame screamed masculinity. The fact he wore a white t-shirt and jeans almost reminded you of a character from another decade. Gorgeous was an understatement for the man.

“Reverend why don’t you get started before my lady realizes she’s too good for me?” Negan didn’t look away. 

It was the first time you thought his name, even though you had known it as soon as your father told you of your wedding plans.

“We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Negan and Y/N,” the Reverend started. 

“Skip to the vows.” Negan interrupted.

Of course, he had better things to do. You dropped your gaze to the floor.

“Negan, do you vow to love, cherish, and protect Y/N?” The Reverend asked.

“Hell yes.” Negan let out a small grunt. “I mean, I do.”

“Y/N, do you vow to love, honor, and obey Negan?” The Reverend motioned towards you.

You gasped. Those vows didn’t match the ones he had just taken.

A hand was on your chin, tilting your head up. Your eyes followed and soon they were locked with Negan’s.

“Baby doll I hope you were listening carefully because that is what I expect from you. Can you obey?” 

The hazel and brown in his eyes seemed as if they were swirling, drawing you in. Before you could over think your head started to nod.

“Good girl.” His flat mouth curved up into a smile.

“Y/N?” The Reverend cleared his throat. “Do you vow to love, honor, and obey Negan?”

“I do.” You didn’t look away from your new husband.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” The Reverend took a step back.

Negan dropped your hand and chin and draped his arms around your waist, tugging your tightly against him. You kept your head tilted back as he leaned forward, dipping you down in the process. 

He smelled of musk and leather. His scent filled your nostrils as his lips pressed to yours. He started to open his mouth, but you were too dazed to respond.

In a flash, his lips were gone and you were standing straight again. He moved to your side and kept one arm around your hip. You were grateful for the support; fairly certain you would fall to the floor without it.

“Goodbye, darling.” Your father stepped forward and gave you a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll miss you.”

Lie. But you only nodded, echoing his statement. There was no guilt on his face, in fact, there was a relief.

“Ready to pick up your guns?” Your father’s attention turned towards Negan.

“No. I’ve got more important things to take care of.” Negan squeezed your side. “Simon, you handle the pick-up.” 

The group on men that were standing behind Negan walked forward to meet your Dad. Did Negan mean you? It made your heart flutter and nerves flare at the same time. 

You knew what was expected as husband and wife, but thought you would have some time before he wanted to consummate the marriage. 

“Come on baby doll.” Negan started guiding you in the opposite direction, towards a door in the back of the room.

You watched your father walk out with the men, he didn’t bother to look back.

“I’ll give you a tour later, but right now I want to spend some alone time with my bride.” Negan grabbed your attention as he led you into a hallway. 

There was a set of stairs. He guided you up, the sound of your gown swooshing on the stairs and his footsteps was all you heard.

“You don’t talk much.” The stairs ended and he opened the door into another hallway.

“No.” You shook your head at the same time.

He stopped and pulled out a key, then unlocked a room. It had a couch and a television set. You never thought you would watch TV again, but he kept walked passed it, tugging you with him. 

He pushed open a door to another room. There was a lamp, a table, a chair, but you sucked in your breath when you saw the king size bed taking up the majority of the space.

“Are you nervous?” He dropped his grip on your hip and moved in front of you.

“No.” You know husband and wife meant in every way.

“Come on now, let’s not start our marriage off with lying.” His hands ran up your arms.

“Yes.” Saying the word made all your guards fall.

Your shoulders shuddered and the tears started to fall. Negan didn’t hesitate. His arms wrapped around your back and he pulled you against his chest, rubbing your back and cradling you.

“Shhhh…it’s alright.” His chest rumbled as he spoke. “You’re too beautiful to cry.”

You fisted your hands in his t-shirt, certain you were smearing your eye make-up all over the white. 

He kept rubbing your back as he sat down on the bed, pulling you next to him. It took a few minutes, but your crying calmed.

“I’m willing to bet you’re used to being scared.” Negan brought his other hand up and started to stroke your hair. “A pretty thing like you in a harsh world like this. Nobody to comfort you except that POS father who left you alone every chance he got? You were practically by yourself, defenseless.”

He was right. Sometimes you thought your father wouldn’t return or when he did he was upset a walker hadn’t gotten you while he was gone.

“All of that is about to change baby doll.” Negan kissed the top of your head. “You have me to love, cherish, and protect you now.”

Negan was a stranger, but his words resonated in you. In fact, his compound might even be the safest place on the planet. 

His hold loosened as he pulled away. You felt his eyes on the top of your head and you looked up at him. He smiled at you as he wiped away the last tear on your cheek.

“You know wife; I don’t think you really kissed me back there.” He tilted his head to the side. “Why don’t you try again?”

“You want me to…kiss you?” You turned towards him.

“Give it a try.” He leaned in closer to you. “Wife.”

The way he dragged out the f sent a shiver down your spine. You were married now. You didn’t think it would feel any different because what was a marriage in a world without any rules? But for some reason, this felt official.

Before you lost your nerve you put your face forward and place a light peck on your husband’s lips.

“Oh, I think we can do better than that.” Negan chuckled. “Try again.”

You remembered back to the ceremony when he tried to part your lips with his. That was what he wanted. It had been so long since you’d kissed anyone you were scared you wouldn’t remember how, but you nodded your head and took a breath before moving your face back toward his.

Your lips touched and you relaxed your mouth as his tongue slid into yours. He moved closer to you and brought his hand to your arm. It didn’t matter if you didn’t remember what to do because there was a good chance Negan was the best kisser on the planet. 

His hand slid to your back and you realized his other was already there. One held the top of your gown while the other started to push the zipper down. 

He was moving fast. Part of you wanted him to slow down, but the other wanted to get this over with. 

You were married now. Delaying sex was delaying the inevitable. 

Once the zipper was down he pushed the straps and you didn’t fight as they slid down your arms, leaving your chest bare for him.

The kiss never broke as he continued to push the gown. You lifted your hips from the bed as the fabric fell down your legs, leaving you in nothing but a pair of lace panties.

Negan’s hand traced your hip and side, stopping at your breast.

His fingers touched up the side of your mound and you gasped into his mouth, but he continued kissing, urging your tongue to keep responding to his.

When he reached your peak his thumb started to trace around your nipple. He never touched the bud itself as he guided his finger, rubbing like a feather. You had expected him to fondle you harder and the motion ended up being more like a tease. 

Soon you let out a moan and thrust your chest, trying to move further into his hand. 

“Mmmm.” Negan broke the kiss for a moment. “Eager little bride.” 

His hand vanished from your chest and you whimpered as he leaned you back into the bed. He grabbed the top of your panties and you lifted your hips in the air as he removed the final garment, leaving you completely naked on his bed with your knees bent.

You felt so vulnerable as his eyes took in your body, all while he still wore every bit of his clothing.

“Gorgeous.” He licked his lips.

“Are…” There was still a shake in your voice. “Are we…”

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head.” Negan leaned down next to you on one propped up elbow. “Just be a good wife and obey.”

His fingers touched your décolletage as his mouth returned to yours. He was such an amazing kisser it was easy to get lost in his lips, but his hand continued its light touch, moving between your breasts and down your stomach. 

When he reached your hips you parted your legs further.

Even though he didn’t stop kissing you could feel his lips form a smile as his hand cupped your sex. 

It had been so long since anyone touched you this way you let out a moan. Then his finger ran up your slit letting both of you know how soaked you were.

He moved his hand back down and one of his fingers curled inside of you with ease. You lifted your hips off to the bed to meet his touch and brought your hand up behind his head, running your fingers through his hair.

After only a few pumps with his finger, he pulled out, making you whine again.

“Oh, you’re a naughty one huh?” Negan’s mouth was back on yours before you could respond.

His finger re-entered you with a friend, the dual digits sliding in and out of you with ease. Negan’s hand was large enough that he was able to cup your pussy, pressing the base of his palm against your clit as he clicking his fingers inside of you, pushing down on the fleshy interior patch. 

You squealed as the man hit both of your pleasure centers. 

He pulled his mouth away from yours. His eyes were wide with hunger as he increased the speed of his hand, making his palm push down and rub your clit harder and faster while his fingers slid and pushed. 

You moaned and lifted your back from the bed, grabbing on to his bicep, needing something to grip. 

The look on his face intensified and you dug your fingernails into his arm. 

A gasp escaped your mouth as you through your head back. Pleasure exploded down all of your limbs when the orgasm ripped through your body. 

“Fucking beautiful baby doll.” Negan’s hand started to slow, but he didn’t stop.

The action made you ride out the wave, bringing you down slowly as the euphoria spread. He didn’t stop completely until you were laying back down and your fingernails left his arm. 

When his hand left exhaustion was settling in. You were so nervous for today you hadn’t slept much. 

“It’s not bed time yet wife.” Negan rose from the bed.

You looked up to see him pull off her shirt. His lean body made you twitch. Then his hands went to his pants and he pushed down.

His meaty cock made your eyes flare as it came free. He walked out of the rest of his clothes, now as naked as you were and moved to the end of your bed. 

“I vowed to love and cherish you.” Negan grabbed one of your ankles and brought it to his mouth and he kneeled on the bed.

He started kissing until he reached your knee, then placed your foot on the bed. He did the same with the other, putting you back in your original position. On your back with your knees bent.

“You’ve been so good keeping your vows, let me keep mine.” His hands went to your hips and he pulled them in the air.

You did your best to angle your body for his ease. One of the hands slid to the base of his cock.

“See, already so good at obeying.” He kept his eyes on your sex.

You felt him push inside of you, your thighs started to shake as he stretched you, but the orgasm left you wet enough you knew he was going to be able to slide inside of you.

Once he was about an inch in his hand returned to your hip and you were grateful for his support because you were certain your leg your give out.

You moaned as he bottomed out. 

“Your pussy feels like a glove.” Negan’s hands slid from your hip to under your thighs.

He applied pressure and your ass sunk back to the bed as your legs lifted. The position made you feel every inch of him.

“Oh, I’m going to enjoy cherishing you baby doll.” Negan’s fingers slid down your leg until they were under your knees.

He pushed forward with his entire body and you moaned, reaching out and clenching the sheets. 

You were bent in half as your knees pressed to your chest and he leaned further over you. 

His face was in front of yours but your legs made the distance too far to kiss.

He began slamming in and out of you and you realized even if you were close enough to touch lips there was no way you were going to be able to keep yours on his.

Try and keep your head straight. I want to watch you cum again. You were throwing your head around as he brought your body to life.

“Remember Y/N.” Negan’s voice went stern. “Obey.”

You whimpered and tried to keep your face towards him.

“So fucking hot.” Now Negan spoke with a growl.

“I can’t.” Your face fell to the side again.

His cock made your pleasure point surge and you couldn’t keep your neck straight.

“Yes, you can.” Negan pumped faster. “Look at me Y/N. Obey.”

You moaned as you struggled to lift your face. It felt so good. He felt so good.

“That’s it baby girl.” Negan picked up the pace even further. “I can feel you clenching. You’re almost there. Keep looking at me.”

“MmmmmM!”

Negan thrust into your spot at the exact moment he praised you and it was too much. The orgasm felt like it shattered your sense of being as your body exploded. You didn’t even feel like a person, just a ball of sexual energy as you pulsed. 

“Uggg.” Negan pressed hard inside of you and his cock throbbed.

Both of your bodies moved together. Your orgasm still spasming as he emptied his cum. 

You were nothing but palpable mush as Negan exited. When you finally came to you were on your stomach, a sheet bunched around your waist.

Negan was up on an elbow behind you, his fingers tracing a random pattern on your back.

“Love, cherish, and protect.” He whispered the words.

“Love, honor, and obey.” You whispered back.

He leaned down and kissed your shoulder. 

You were happy with your vows.


End file.
